


Just Be Safe

by deeniebee28



Category: Glee, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Day 5 AU, Kurtofsky Winterfest, M/M, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeniebee28/pseuds/deeniebee28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Karofsky, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. has just learned some disturbing news and can only think of one person regarding it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThaFost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaFost/gifts).



> Written for the Kurtofsky Winterfest Day 5 AU and this bit of a musing posted on tumblr, reposted by kurtofskythings:  
> buyn:  
> I’m just going to imagine that Dave’s working for SHIELD, and the next time there’s a crisis in New York, because that’s how Marvel does it, he’s going to freak out, and find a stairwell so he can call Kurt and tell him he needs to hide.
> 
> And Kurt will be confused, but he’ll do it.
> 
> And the next day Dave will be in Fury’s office being yelled at, but Kurt will be okay.

Dave stood unwaveringly still just like the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents while they processed what Director Fury told them of HYDRAs' current plans to destroy New York City. He presented a calm facade and confidante stare every time the director would catch his gaze, even if inwardly all that kept running through his head was  _must warn Kurt, must warn Kurt_. It's his ability to be rational in situations such as these that brought him to the attention of Fury in the first place after all. Dave wouldn't want the director thinking he couldn't handle something so mundane.  
  
Dave had been on a mission with his SEAL team when they had stumbled smack dab in the middle of a firefight between some of HYDRA's soldiers and the Avengers.  Dave's quick thinking and subsequent plan not only kept all his fellow teammates alive, but also helped tip the balance in the Avenger's favor enabling them to foil HYDRA once again. This in turn got him a meeting with Fury himself and after being grilled about the situation, an invitation to join the S.H.I.E.L.D team.  
  
Despite the inherent dangers of a job like this, Dave loves what he does. He always feels accomplished and satisfied after a particular sticky situation has been resolved by S.H.I.E.L.D and it's many operatives.  
  
Hearing Fury release them to go to their assigned duties, Dave moves quickly to the door. So intent is he on getting to a private place to call Kurt, Dave doesn't realize that Fury is watching him closely.  
  


~DKKH~

Finally finding an empty stairwell, Dave dials a very familiar number. While waiting for Kurt to pick up, he tries to slow his breathing so Kurt won't panic. Dave feels his internal panic is enough for the both of them.

His friendship with Kurt is something Dave cherishes, grateful everyday that Kurt was willing to be friends after that disastrous Valentine's and his subsequent attempted suicide. They've really only been close the past few years though, having lost touch before graduating high school right until Dave had joined the SEAL's after being vested two years in the Navy. Dave was never more glad that his leave had coincided with Thanksgiving that year and he had made the trip back to Lima to see his dad. A run in with Kurt at the Lima Bean and here they were, best friends that called at least once a day.

Cutting through his internal thoughts Dave hears a warm "Hello" coming from the other end. "Hey Kurt, are you alone," Dave asks trying for nonchalance, but failing quite miserably.

"Sort of, I'm on my way to my 1940's menswear class, David. Why?" Kurt's a bit intrigued as David never calls him when he knows Kurt has classes.

_Shit._ Dave had forgotten Kurt would be at Parson's all day today. "Uh...is there a place you can go Kurt where you'll be surrounded by metal support beams, like a stairwell?" Dave thinks that should be enough to keep Kurt safe should HYDRA end up tearing the city apart like last time.

"Metal support beams?! David, what is going on?"

Dave bites his lower lip and furrows his brow, hesitant on how much he could tell Kurt without risking national security, which was not very much to be honest. "I can't tell you Kurt, but I need you to trust me on this, okay?"

Kurt can hear the pleading in David's voice that he wouldn't be asking this of him if it weren't important. And ultimately Kurt trusts David. "Okay okay," Kurt huffs out a breath, "there's an enclosed stairwell about a five minute walk from where I am. I'm going to start heading towards it now."

"Excellent, I'll stay on the phone with you until you get there," says Dave, relieved that it's relatively close by. After five minutes have passed with neither saying a word, Kurt announces he's made it. Dave sighs quietly, "Good uh, good... now Kurt I need you to stay there until I call you back."

"And for how long might that be David? I do have more classes today you know."

"I don't know Kurt, but please just stay there until I call you. I need to know you're going to be safe. I don't believe I'll be able to think straight if you're not," Dave says hurriedly, as he's now moving to his assignment having lingered too long as it is.

"David, what do you mean?! Are you going to be in danger," Kurt asks his voice rising just a bit. Kurt's not entirely sure just what it is that David does, as he's only been told that it has to do with protection services. Kurt's fearful as David has become an important part of his life, what would he do if something happened to him?

"I'll be just fine Kurt, especially now that I know you're safe. And Kurt, no matter what you may hear you need to stay in that stairwell. I have to go, wait for my call okay." Dave stutters only slightly saying softly, "I love you Kurt," before disconnecting the call.

"David? David?!" Kurt curses as he tries to call David back, only to get his voice mail. Voice shaking, he leaves the following message,"You had better come back in one piece Yogi! Don't think you can just say something like that, hang up, and we're not going to discuss it." After a pause Kurt says quietly, "I love you too David. I - Please be careful, I'll be waiting." Kurt then sits on the stairs and hopes with all his heart he'll hear back from David soon.

~DKKH~

  
Dave doesn't even hear Kurt's message until he's riding out with the rest of the agents and his phone pings letting him know there's one waiting. After hearing Kurt tell him he returns his feelings, well let’s just say Dave feels he could take on all of HYDRA and win.  
  
So when he jumps out of the military vehicle Dave is only thinking of eliminating the enemy so that Kurt will be safe. Dave moves swiftly and surely, all his movements are precise. Before Dave comprehends his surroundings again, there's a circle of fallen men around him and his chest is heaving with effort, but that means nothing for they haven't defeated HYDRA yet, which means Kurt is still in danger.  
  
Dave eventually finds himself in the center of the madness having heard Director Fury's voice echoing in his earpiece that they almost have them. And they do, until more pour out on the city block and for every man that they take down there is another to replace them. Soon all he can see or hear is gunfire and then the sounds of the Avengers kicking ass and occasionally getting their ass kicked.  
  
That's when Dave does something stupid, something that could potentially keep him from seeing Kurt safe and sound ever again.  
  
It's his duty though to make sure the good guys save the day. So when Dave sees Captain America pausing in the fight to help a fallen Iron Man and they have several HYDRA agents creeping up on them from behind with no time to warn for the coming danger, Dave doesn't think he just reacts.  
  
Running full tilt towards Captain America and Iron Man, gun drawn, he leaps in front of the two angling his body sideways and pulling the trigger over and over, just hoping he's averted the pair from getting hurt.  
  
Dave doesn't realize his shirt is stained red and he's feeling a little faint until after the fight is over and the adrenalin that pumped through his system has left him. He doesn't even have time to cry out, just a rushing of wind and then nothingness.  
  


~DKKH~

  
Sound flickers on the edges.  
  
"He's lost a lot of blood,Tony. He needs a hospital, not a flight to your highrise."  
  
"You're a damn doctor Bruce, and he saved Steve and my _lives_. I'll not have just any hack take care of him."  
  
“Nice to know you don’t regard me as a hack.”  
  
“Just shut up and save him.”  
  
Dave can only think of Kurt- _Is he safe? Did they get him? What happened to Kurt?!_  
  
"What did he say?" barks Fury very close to Dave's ear before more nothingness.  
  


~DKKH~

  
Dave can feel himself rise to wakefulness. His limbs feel heavy and everything seems muzzled. There's movement to his right and then the face of a red-haired woman in front of him.  
  
"So you're joining us finally Mr. Karofsky. Good, excuse me while I let them know." There's more talking in what sounds like a British accent before the women is in front of Dave again, "Would you like some water?"  
  
Water sounded heavenly right now, Dave tried to say please, but all that came out was a croak. His face must have shown some surprise because the women said kindly "Now, no talking just yet, here you go."  
  
Drinking from the proffered glass just a little, Dave could now tell he was in some sort of hospital room and he must have had surgery because he could feel the tight binding round his middle section. "Where..." is all he can get out, before a door is sliding open with a quiet snick and in walks the Avengers.  
  


~DKKH~

  
  
“What the hell were you thinking out there Karofsky?! You are not some damn hero and you would do well to remember that! Leave the hero bullshit to the media darlings. And don’t think I don’t know about your little stunt in the stairwell. I could have you barred from the agency for that.” Nick Fury stands tall backed by a bank of windows that show the city skyline. He glares at Agent David Karofsky, willing him to show some sign that he understands just how badly he’s fucked up.  
  
“You warned a civilian. You. Warned. A. Civilian. Do you think that S.H.I.E.L.D is the only one monitoring your calls? Of course it’s _possible_. You're damn lucky they didn’t tap your phone Karofsky, do you have any idea what would happen to your _friend_ if you ever let slip a vital piece of information?! Do you think that HYDRA would be merciful to him?”  
  
Ah. There it is. Karofsky looks positively ashen. Good, then he’ll learn from this and become a better agent in the process.  
  
“You _didn’t_ think of that did you? Well now would be the time to start. You’re just lucky you blurted out that you told him to wait for you and Mr. Hummel followed your word to the letter. Because now Karofsky,  now you owe my ass for getting him to safety. You're going to be the official go between of S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. And good luck with trying to round that group up when we need them, it’s a glorified babysitting job that you would do well to be grateful for. I’m done with you for now Karofsky, get the hell out of my office!”  
  
“Unleash the power of the Fury on him why don’t you.” smirks Tony from his seat behind the walled partition.  
  
Fury turns to face him, “Why did you and Rogers petition so heavily for him to take over for Agent Coulson?”  
  
“....Because he reminded us of _him_. And Dave’s the only one of your agents I’ve been able to tolerate with any degree of civility since Phil.”  
  


~DKKH~

  
Dave leaves the director’s office slightly stunned and incredibly...giddy is the only word he can think of to describe what he’s feeling right now. Yeah, he just got reamed by Director Fury and delegated to a job that he’s not entirely sure what to think of, but Kurt is safe. And Dave made sure that happened.

Dave even managed to tell Kurt something he had been holding onto for years now and the best part, Kurt returned the sentiment.

It was worth it, all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to use this story as a challenge of sorts for myself. I often will find I get wordy and give long explanations for things in my fics, which while not a bad thing, can keep me from progressing in a steady fashion in a storyline. So my challenge to myself? To start right in the middle of the action and if I do use back story to keep it as brief as I can.
> 
> So hopefully I've done that. 
> 
> Oh and because when I read the musing above all I could see was this [Click for picture](https://pmcdeadline2.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/maxadler.jpg?w=600)
> 
> Concrit welcome!
> 
> Also this hasn't been beta'd, so if you see anything that needs to be corrected, give me a heads up please =)


End file.
